Electrical plug lockouts having various forms are known in the art. Examples of prior lockout devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,527, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,968 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,123. Economy of use and manufacture are important features of devices of this sort. One drawback to the prior art lockout devices is that during use they all require the insertion of a separate pin into holes formed in the lockout device and the prongs in order to engage the electrical plug for lockout purposes. This requires the holding of the lockout device and the plug to align their holes and then requires another hand to insert the locking pin. Therefore, it is advantageous to have a plug lockout device that engages with the electrical plug in a simpler fashion. Furthermore, since many of the standard electrical plugs include a number of prongs, in order to properly protect against undesired insertion of a plug into an electrical outlet, it is important that any and all of the prongs of an electrical plug including any grounding prongs are prevented from being inserted. Thus a plug lockout device that precludes any user from being able to stick any of the prongs into an electrical outlet hole is the most desirable.